Coming Out of the Closet
by batman319
Summary: None of the characters are mine. It's a RL/Movie cross over Tomki fic. I've decided to start with this part and just continue on. This one is smut. Plain and simple.


It was nothing out of the ordinary. A premier, just like all the ones he'd gone to before, people asking for his autograph, the press taking pictures, it was all rather run of the mill. Though, Tom had a strange feeling, he didn't know why he could just sense someone watching him, hell, everyone's eyes were on him, he had been the villain, the bad ass who had tried to take over Earth. All the rest of the Avenger's cast were scattered around the area, talking to some fans, or journalists.

Once they were finally off of the red carpet and into the theater, the cast was talking rather animatedly when Tom saw someone walking down the stairs into the main lobby. Tom's breath caught in his throat, it was the man he had seen in the mirror countless times when he'd been in costume, the long black hair, the bright, intelligent green eyes, and the suit, just like in Stuttgart. He shook his head, no, he must be imagining it. Loki was a fictional character. The lack of sleep was probably getting to him now, but he looked up again. Oh, god, he was looking at him now, full eye contact. The damned smirk on his lips was telling Tom something, and Tom wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he was curious, he wanted to talk to the trickster.

"Hey, uh, I'll be right back." He said absently as left his friends to follow the God. He led him down a hallway to a utility closet, but seemed to disappear. Tom let out a small huff when he noticed the trickster had just left. Perhaps he was just crazy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed softly when he heard a voice right next to his ear, the cool breath smelling faintly of peppermint.

"I've been watching you, Thomas. You make a very good me." He chuckled softly. Loki was behind Tom, and felt when he stiffened and gasped in surprise.

"Y-You can't be real. You're a figment of my imagination." Tom shook his head, taking a few steps forward before turning around to see a rather confused version of himself. "You can't exist. You're just a character in comic books." Loki almost looked hurt by that comment.

"No, I am very much real, and I do exist, as you can see plainly before you." He said sternly, shifting slightly annoyed. "I don't see how that is so hard to comprehend."

"Sorry, just, I've never met a god before." He mumbled, bright blue-green eyes taking in Loki's lithe form. Tom, by no means was a narcissist, but seeing his face, his body in that suit, he thought it was attractive. He shook his head again and looked back up to Loki, a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, do tell what you were just thinking Thomas. It seemed very interesting as you seem to have gotten a blush from it." Loki took a step forward, now only a few inches separated them.

"I-I, uh, should be getting back to my friends, and the film." Tom swallowed nervously, not very comfortable with how close the god was standing, and how he seemed to be looking at the actor with a very predatory gleam in his eyes. It made Tom pause, and he suddenly felt very self conscious.

"But, Thomas we just met, come here..." He pushed him towards the closet, though he was rather reluctant. Tom hadn't really ever done anything in public and with the way Loki had been looking at him, he could only think this would end in something sexual, whether Tom was willing or not.

"Loki, I really do have to be getting back to them." He felt cool lips moving along his jaw then, pushing him against the door to the closet. He moved his long fingers to tangle in the long black locks. Loki gave him a teasing nip before he pulled back, opening the door and pushing Tom inside. Once the door was closed Tom pulled Loki into a kiss, which the God eagerly returned. Loki pulled off his scarf as Tom kissed him more, nipping at the god's lower lip, which earned him a low growl.

Loki grabbed his wrists and smirked, tying them together with the silky scarf. "You know, Thomas. I never took you for being so forceful. That could get you into trouble." He chuckled softly. When the scarf was tied rather tightly around Tom's wrists, he tied the other end of the scarf to a hook hanging in the ceiling, close to a wall, meant for hanging up a broom or something.

Leaning forward he kissed Tom again roughly, tugging his bottom lip as he started to unbutton the actor's crisp white shirt, tugging it out of his pants. "L-Loki.." Tom asked in shock, he had figured it would have been like this, but the reality was sinking in. He really was in a broom closet, in a theater with a God, and he was tied up like an animal as Loki was having his way with him. It had all seemed like a dream, and still almost did, but Tom knew the difference of being awake and dreaming, but he had never felt this way with any of the characters he'd ever played.

Loki moved his hands lower to Tom's trousers and, with a little teasing, he opened the button and zipper before he pressed against Tom's back, hand slipping into his blue boxer briefs. "Oh, you're much bigger than I expected." He chuckled and slowly stroked him, and Tom let out a low moan, much louder than he intended.

_"You better be quiet. We wouldn't want anyone to open the door and see you like this, now would we?" _Loki pressed open mouthed kisses up his neck as he teased his tip with his thumb, Tom letting out a small whimper, trying to be quiet. But Tom had never been a quiet lover, he was always the louder one, moaning and gasping, the one usually saying anything dirty. Loki was mostly silent except for a few whispered things that made Tom moan quietly in want of the god.

Loki's pumping became faster when Tom gasped out. "I'm close." Squeezing lightly, and pumping him more, Loki felt Tom's erection quiver and stiffen before he released into Loki's hand. Tom didn't even bother to hold back a loud moan of the God's name. He made sure it didn't get on Tom's close as he used magic to clean them. Loki kissed his neck and quickly untied his hands.

"W-wait, are you leaving?" Tom asked, in a daze, slowly buttoning up his shirt. "Well, I want to see the film. I've heard you were very good in it." Loki smirked and straightened his clothes. "And as you said earlier, you need to get back to your friends." Tom just watched Loki walk out the door, still convinced that nothing that just happened was real.


End file.
